Where Have You Been?
by Lollydolly8
Summary: (Dougie based McFly fiction) Lolly is forced to move away with her mum leaving her Best Friend and Boyfriend behind, but after 10 years she reunites with them both with a couple surprise confessions up her sleeve!


**Chapter 1**

It was an average Monday morning, as usual my alarm went off at 8am sharp for me to get up and get myself ready for school. I rubbed my eyes and stretched from head to toe sprawling out across most of my double bed, it was then i realised how quiet it seemed outside, usually i would hear cars travelling up and down the road and the beeping of horns, it made me wonder what had changed.  
I whipped the duvet off from around me surprised at how cold my bedroom was, i took a quick peep out the window only to see that everything was under a blanket of snow, me being a typical 14-year-old girl screamed and jumped with joy as I knew the school would be closed for the day, or perhaps the week.  
I got myself dressed and wrapped myself up in a long thick winter coat, scarf and gloves and slipped on my ugg boots ready to destroy the untouched snow.  
I ran down the stairs saying goodbye to my mum and dad sat in the kitchen drinking their cups of coffee, knowing they had no chance of getting to work "Make sure your back for dinner sweetheart" My mum said from the kitchen as i shut the front door

I went to visit a close mate of mine, Rebecca, she only lived down the end of the road, i trampled up the pavement and listened to the snow crumbling under my feet with every footstep, all ages of children had now ventured outside building snowmen with friends and family and having snowball fights with each other, i looked up the road to see a girl running towards me waving and yelling my name, it took me a while to figure out it was Rebecca  
"Lolly!" She yelled once more and slipped up on an icy patch of snow causing us both to land on our backsides  
"Hi clumsy" I replied as we stood up brushing the snow off our coats and clothes  
"Sorry about that" She replied and linked her arm with mine  
"Where are we going then?" Rebecca asked  
"I was thinking the park, we haven't been there for a while" I replied and we both started walking towards the park.  
We got there to find the football field filled with the 'bigger kids' as we called them, most of them boys, catapulting snowballs at each other, me and Rebecca walked into the playground right next door to the field and sat swaying lightly back and forth on the swings talking the average teenage things like boys, parents and school, that was up until I felt a snowball hit me full pelt the back of my head, i turned on my seat to see a guy looking at me with his gloved hand over his mouth looking apologetic while the group of guys he was with curled over laughing, I got off the swing and marched into the field pointing my finger at the most vulnerable guy  
"What is your problem?" I said pointing my finger into his puffy coat where his chest was hiding  
"I'm so sorry, i wasn't aiming at you, this idiot here ducked out-of-the-way" He said pointing his finger at one of his friends who had now stopped laughing and trying to catch his breath  
"I'm sorry too, but you have to admit, it was pretty funny" The friend said  
"I didn't find it funny at all, you need grow up!" I snapped at him  
"Your one to talk, you only look about 12" The friend said looking me up and down  
"I'm actually 14 years old and I'm pretty, stunning and..."  
"You sure are" The 'snowball' guy said before i could finish ranting at his friend I stood looking at him with my eyebrow raised, i could sense that he was blushing, even though it was unnoticeable as the cold air had already given him rosy cheeks, and awkward moment then arose causing silence between us both  
"I better go" I said with my head down, i turned around to walk away when i felt his hand grab my wrist  
"My names Dougie by the way, whats yours?" He said out of the blue, i stood there with a little smirk on my face "My parents always told me I'm not allowed to speak to strangers, especially strangers who are fit boys, so you can call me...'snow angel'" I said in a flirty way and started to walk away leaving him stood there watching me leave with Rebecca walking beside me  
"They say it's going to snow tomorrow, so hopefully I'll get to see you here again" Dougie yelled as me and Rebecca drifted further away, i just turned facing his direction and waved, not giving him an answer.

I went back to the park the next day and there was Dougie waiting for me, this time completely alone, he sat on the steps of the children's climbing frame, he didn't notice me coming up the road and it looked to me as if he sat talking to himself, the metal gates to the playground squeaked as i opened them causing Dougie to look in my direction, he walked towards me with the most amazing smile on his face and that was the moment i fell in love.

**Chapter 2 **

After that day in the park me and Dougie were inseparable, surprisingly he went to the same school as me and it was bizarre that we never saw each other in school before, but that might have been because he was in a different year to me.  
A guy at school called Mike didn't like that fact that i was dating, he always tried to go one step further to prove he was the guy to be with, if Dougie brought me a single rose as a romantic gesture, Mike would buy me a dozen, if Dougie offered to take me to the cinema, Mike would buy tickets for my favourite band, it was a never-ending competition.

I sat in the lunch room with Rebecca tucking into our school dinners, when Mike came over and pulled up a chair next to me, i turned to Rebecca and rolled my eyes.  
"Hello girls" He said placing his sandwiches on the table and started unwrapping them "So where's Dougie then?" He asked me as he took a bite of his sandwich  
"Oh yeah that reminds me, I've got to meet him at the gym now, so I better get going" I said gathering up all my belongings in a hurry and picked up my school bag  
"Nice try Lolly, but i already know he's not in school today" Mike said looking at me knowingly from the corner of his eye I sighed and dropped the bag back on the floor and placed my hands on the table and leant over towards Rebecca, pretending i didn't know Dougie was not at school.  
"Did he tell you that he wouldn't be coming in today?" I whispered loud enough so Mike could hear  
"No he didn't say a thing to me, but I'm sure there's a perfectly good reason that he's not here today" Rebecca said playing along.  
"Some kind of boyfriend he is, leaving a beautiful girl like yourself on your own, i'd treat you so much better" Mike said lightly lifting my hand from the table into his and kissed it lightly  
"You know where i am if you change your mind" He then said releasing my hand gently and gave me a wink before he departed from our table. Rebecca started laughing and i hit her in the arm with frustration.  
"He's got it bad for you Lolly" She said  
"Anymore of that and I won't tell you the answer to your question, you asked me earlier" I said blackmailing her.  
Rebecca went silent waiting for me to spill the beans to her, i looked around to see if anyone was nearby and leant towards her again on my chair  
"The answer is yes" I whispered with a cheeky grin  
"Noooooooway, it's illegal, your only 14" Rebecca said a bit louder than i had hoped  
"Sshh! it's not like I'm going to have the police turn up on my door step arresting me for sleeping with the most gorgeous guy in school, is it" I replied and looked up at the clock to see lunch time was almost over.  
The reason Dougie wasn't in school was because he was auditioning for a band as that was something he was keen to do, he always loved his music.

I was with Dougie for just over a year and we had a magical relationship together, he treated me like a princess when he came to see me. I was lead on my bed flicking through a magazine one morning loving how life had turned out for me when my mum knocked the door and entered, she had cried as her mascara stained her cheeks and her eyes were all red and puffy, she walked over to my wardrobe and pulled out my suitcase and placed it on the bed beside me  
"Get your stuff we're leaving" She said and started walking out my room  
"Where are we going?" I asked confused  
"As far away from here as possible" She replied bluntly and shut the door behind her I sat there feeling numb, as i waited for the dreaded words to sink in, silent tears rolled down my cheeks as i realised that I'd never see my boyfriend again, i got off my bed and ran into my mum and dads bedroom watching my mum eagerly pack her case "But mum what about Dougie? I don't want to leave him and what about Rebecca, she's been my friend since nursery, it's not fair" I said and stomped my foot on the ground hoping i could get my way, but it didn't work.  
"I know sweetheart, but you can't stay here as i don't think your father will be able to cope with you let alone himself, so we are going to your nans house for a bit" Mum said running around frantically  
"It won't be long, will it?" I said to my mum quietly She stopped rushing around and stood on the spot as she realised how upset i was and called me over for a hug, she stood there stroking my hair for a couple of minutes before speaking up  
"Of course not sweetheart, we'll come home as soon as your father has got his act together" She said comforting me  
I pulled away from the hug and slumped back to my room, i slowly started packing my suitcase  
Once packed i took my belongings out to my mum's car, my dad wasn't bothered that we were leaving, he just sat in his arm-chair with a bottle of beer within his hands staring at the television.  
I stepped into the car and took my phone out of my pocket, i knew the hardest part had to come, to text Dougie and Rebecca, i just wrote them the same message.

_"I'm sorry guys but I won't be seeing you for a while, mum has left dad today and she's took me with her, she promises we'll be back, but I'm not sure when, maybe in a couple of weeks. I love you both so much and I'll miss you.x"_

I then turned my phone off, not wanting to endure the replies that I would receive from them both, more tears rolled down my cheeks as i sat looking out of the car window taking in the scenery as my mum drove away.

**Chapter 3**  
  
10 years Later...  
When i was old enough to look after myself I decided to move back to my hometown, it did cross my mind a couple of times that maybe i would try to meet up with Dougie and Rebecca, but so much had changed, I was pretty sure that Dougie was now in a band as the pictures look exactly like him on the covers of the magazines and Rebecca, i hadn't heard from her in years.  
I felt guilty that i wasn't able to keep in touch with them as i had built a new life in the years i had been away and the fact i was very busy and i had my own responsibilities to take care of.

I walked into the kitchen slowly and carefully with a pink iced birthday cake placed on silver tray  
"...Happy Birthday To Layla, Happy Birthday to you!" I sang to my little girl as it was her 4th birthday  
"I'm going to make a wish mummy" Layla said in her sweet little voice, before she grabbed the edge of the kitchen table and stood on her tip toes attempting to blow out the candles on her cake all in one go.  
"What did you wish for?" I asked her curiously  
"You know i can't tell you mummy because it won't come true" She said, her cute little smile faded from her face and she started to fidget slightly  
"I want daddy here for my birthday" She piped up and said  
"I know darling, but I'm sure daddy is up in heaven with the angels proud of how grown up his little girl is" I replied as i kissed her forehead, she then ran off into the sitting room to play with the new toys she had received as presents.  
I met Layla's dad at a christmas party that my mum and one of her friends had organised, his name was Hayden he was a college student studying Health & Personal Development, while i was just finishing my last year of school.  
I started college myself, but i had to drop out halfway into my course as i found out i was pregnant, the baby wasn't planned but Hayden never had a bad word to say about it, he was over the moon.  
When Layla was born i could tell straight away she'd be a daddies girl, Hayden could never stop cuddling and kissing her and spoilt her silly, that's why she's turned out such a little madam.  
We lost Hayden a year ago, he was on his way to work and got caught up in a car accident, the police told me that a petrol tanker had hit a rut in the road and lost control causing the back of the tanker to hit several cars. The police assured me that Hayden was in no pain as he was no longer with us when they found his body.

As a treat for Layla i took her to the park one saturday afternoon, It was the place i used to visit when i was younger and where i met Dougie for my first time, the closer we got there the more she was itching to let go of my hand and run for the climbing frame.  
When the playground was in sight, she looked up at me as if to ask permission to go and play, i nodded my head and she slipped her hand out of mine.  
I walked over to a bench that overlooked the playground, i knew Layla would be playing for a while and making new friends, so i brought my favourite book with me to keep me company, i looked up for just one second only to notice a recognisable face walking in my direction, he caught on that i was looking, so i pretended to read again.  
Out the corner of my eye i saw the person sit down on the other side of the bench to me, he kept leaning forward trying to get a good look at my face.  
"Can't a girl read a book in peace" I said not tearing my eyes away from my book  
"I'm sorry, you just look a lot like someone i used to know" He said with a sigh  
"If that's what you think, then this must be someone who is pretty and perhaps very stunning..." I said with a smirk on my face, knowing it would bring back a very fond memory, I felt the bench shudder slightly as he shuffled up closer to me, our legs brushed against each others and he slowly pulled the book away from my face and took a good look at me  
" Lolly?" He questioned, he still looked unsure  
"Yes Dougie, it's me, now could you please leave me to read my book" I said picking it up again to read, but Dougie pushed it back down on to my lap wanting to talk more.  
"What brings you to the park then? it's not the most peaceful place to read"  
"Um, I like reading in loud places, it keeps me occupied when i get bored" I lied.  
I just felt very reluctant to tell Dougie the truth as i wasn't sure of the reaction he would give if he found out that i had a child, that was not his.  
"You really do still surprise me, you haven't changed one bit over the past 10 years" He said with his hand on top of mine and found ourselves staring intently into each other eyes, i don't know if he had the same feeling but i still felt the 'spark' that we once had when we were a couple.  
The moment was broken as something that caught his attention from behind me, i turned my head and followed his gaze to see a group of teenage girls whispering to each other and pointing towards him  
"Duty calls" He said as he stood up and started rearranging his hair, he always had to have it perfect.  
"You haven't changed either, I see you've still got your hair obsession" I said looking up at him with a smile playing on my lips, usually at this point Dougie would have messed my hair up to make his look better, but this time he just gave me a smile, he pulled a pen and an old tatty piece of paper out his pocket and put his knee up on the bench using his leg to lean on as he wrote on the paper.  
"I really want to see you again and catch up properly, so here's my number as it's changed since..uh...you know" He said and placed the piece of paper in my hand, as he pulled away he trailed his thumb over the back of my hand and gave me a wink before he walked in the direction of the girls I couldn't peel my eyes away from him, all the memories of me and Dougie came flooding back into my mind and i smiled to myself, my thoughts were interrupted my a tug at my shirt  
"Mummy, who was that man?" Layla asked  
"It was one of mummies old friends" I replied to her in a little daze  
"Can we go home now" Layla then said and grabbed my hands trying to pull me up from the bench  
"Ok darling, let's go" I said as i stood up with my book in one hand and Layla holding the other

Once Layla was asleep that night, i sat on my bed with Dougie's number in my hand, i was contemplating whether to call him and couldn't understand why i was so nervous. I picked up the phone and tapped it lightly on my mouth, still unsure.  
" Lolly don't be silly" I said to myself and typed in his number.

**Chapter 4**

I listened to the phone ring and bit my lip, the nervousness soon melted away when Dougie's voice came through the speaker, he said hello about 3 times before i could get the words out of my mouth to reply  
"H-Hi Dougie, it's Lolly"  
" Lolly, hi" he said cheerily  
In the background i could hear a bunch of guys wolf whistling and it sounded like they were teasing him  
"Excuse me one minute" He said down the phone to me and all I could hear were muffled voices and shuffling sounds through the telephone  
"I'm sorry about that, I've just got some mates over..."  
In a panic i didn't even give him chance to finish what he was saying and felt guilty for interrupting his social activities with his friends.  
"If this is a bad time, i call you back another day" I said  
"NO!" He said in a panic, the outburst took me by surprise "Don't go, you're not interrupting anything, they're happy enough downstairs with the games console and the alcohol and I'm happy enough, sat here on my bed talking to you"  
Me and Dougie spoke for hours, it felt like we were teenagers again, in our own little bubble where nothing in the world could touch us.  
He invited me over to his place to hang out for a couple of hours the next evening, of course I couldn't say no, we agreed to meet at the park again, which meant i had to find myself a babysitter for Layla.

The next day i went into the city with Layla, to look for a babysitting service. I started getting desperate as i had been looking for over an hour, every agency i had visited we're either fully booked or couldn't allow bookings on such short notice.  
I arrived at the last one in the area and walked through the glass doors with Layla resting on my waist, i walked over to the reception desk to see the woman working behind it with her back to me and headphones in her ears, I could hear her humming to a song and bobbing around to her music, i tried to get her attention by clearing my throat and by tapping the bell on the desk.  
Still unaware that I stood there, she turned around and jumped with fright as she saw me and put her hand to her heart, she then removed her headphones.  
"I'm really sorry about that, how can i help you?" She smiled as she sat down at her desk, soon averting to a professional state  
"I know this is very short notice, but i would like to hire a babysitter for a couple of hours tonight, for my little girl here" Layla waved to the woman and introduced herself  
"It's nice to meet you Layla" The woman smiled and then got back to business "Ok, first I just need to take some details from you to put on our system and then I'll see what i can do for you, i can't promise there will be anyone available on such short notice"  
A form was placed on the desk for me to fill out, so i put Layla down and took a couple of minutes to fill it in and slid it across the desk back to the woman who quickly scanned through it and looked up at me in shock.  
"Your not by any chance the same girl who lived down the road from about 10 years ago?" She questioned  
"Rebecca?" I questioned back with the same shocked expression  
A smile spread across both our faces and she jumped off her chair and walked around to the other side of the desk where i was standing and me hugged tightly  
"I've missed you so much...now!...explain yourself, where have you been all these years? and who is this little darling?" Rebecca said looking down at Layla who decided to become shy and hide behind my legs  
"If we go to the park so this young woman here can go and play, we'll talk about it" I said stroking Layla's hair  
"Of course, I'll take an early lunch break, I'll just have to let my colleague know so she can cover me"  
The 3 of us walked to the park, the same one where i last saw Dougie, i was hoping he wasn't going to show up as there was things i wanted to tell Rebecca that i couldn't yet tell him.  
We sat down on the bench and watched as Layla ran to the climbing frame, she waved at us both when she reached the top and then carried on playing with her new friends, that she had made in a couple of minutes of being there.  
I told Rebecca everything that happened after i had left, how bad i felt for leaving her and Dougie with no warning, about my other love Hayden, about my daughter and about my meeting with Dougie.  
"He didn't tell me he saw you" Rebecca said to me, i could tell she looked a little upset about it  
"What do you mean?" I asked confused "When you left, Dougie was in such a state, he refused to eat and he barely spoke to anyone, he told me the only person he felt like he could talk to was me as we both had a close relationship with you, it took him about a month to get back to normal, i persuaded him to go the doctors and get referred to a counsellor, since then we've been good friends and if it wasn't for that then i wouldn't have met his mate Danny" She smiled and snapped out of her thoughts  
"So what was Dougie's reaction, when you told him about Layla?" Rebecca then asked, i shuffled nervously on the bench and played with my fingers  
"I haven't told him yet, i didn't want to hurt his feelings as i know how much he wanted us to have a baby in the future and now I've come back home with a child by from another man who I loved just as much as him, just imagine how he'd feel"  
"What occasion do you need a babysitter for tonight?" Rebecca then asked curiously  
"Dougie's invited me over to see him tonight and i really wanted to spend some time with him, i know it's not fair on Layla, leaving her with some random stranger, but i have to see him" I said feeling rather guilty and selfish  
"I don't mind babysitting for you as long as Danny can come over and you promise not to leave me and Dougie in the lurch again not knowing where you've gone, i don't think i can handle all that male emotion again, it was hard enough the first time"  
I giggled slightly at Rebecca's remark and shook her hand agreeing to her terms and conditions and explained to her the directions to my house.

Rebecca arrived a little earlier than expected as she wanted to help me get ready, i kept telling her i wasn't going a date but she insisted on giving me a makeover and making me look pretty.  
I tried on half my wardrobe before finding an outfit we both agreed on.  
It was a pair of black super skinny jeans and a long-sleeved purple dress shirt with a belt around the middle, smart but casual, i was admiring myself in the mirror when there was a knock on the front door, i wasn't expecting any visitors so it took me by surprise, before i could say anything, Rebecca was off like a shot to answer it.  
I walked down the stairs to see that Rebecca had a visitor, i was pretty sure it was the Danny guy she was talking about.  
I watched as they both walked into the sitting room and because Layla didn't recognise him she ran up to me and hid behind my legs, i picked her up and placed her on my waist and walked over to Rebecca to be introduced to this guy stood beside her.  
" Lolly, this is Danny, my boyfriend" She smiled with her hand gripped tightly in his  
"Hi it's nice to meet you Danny, I'm sorry i can't shake your hand, they're a bit full at the moment" I chuckled and looked down at Layla who had her face nuzzled into my shoulder  
"Are you going to say Hello to Danny?" I asked Layla, she shook her head in reply while her face was still hidden  
"Aww come on baby, Rebecca and Danny have nicely offered to look after you, while mummy goes out to see her friend" I said to her tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear, Rebecca then walked over to us.  
"Layla, why don't you show me and Danny your dvd's?"  
I put Layla down on the floor and she grabbed hold of Rebecca's hand ran over to her to the dvd stand and started naming every film and programme she had  
"I'm off now, I'll see you guys in a few hours"

I stood by the bench in the park where i first saw him again, i stood looking in each direction to see if i could spot him walking towards me, but there was no sign of him, i let out a long breath as the nerves started to kick in again and i looked at my watch. He was late.  
I sat down perching on the end of the bench just watching the sun as it slowly disappeared over the horizon, i was just about to give up and leave when i saw a shadow appear over the top of me, i looked up to see Dougie with his hands hiding behind his back.  
"Do you by any chance own a watch?" I said to him as i stood up a little frustrated  
"I'm sorry I'm a little late, something last-minute came up" He replied  
"A little late! your 30 minutes late! what could have been so important?" I fought and crossed my arms waiting for his answer  
"I was searching my house high and low for this..."  
He took his hands away from behind his back and presented me with a little rectangular box, i looked up at him confused, i wasn't sure why I was getting a present, I opened up the box to see a pendant with a beautiful Daisy dangling from it, I looked up at him in complete shock, looking for answers.  
"I remember a shopping spree we both went on, you saw this necklace in the window and i remember you telling me how beautiful it was but you didn't buy it as it was too expensive, so when you went into the next shop i went back and brought the necklace for you"  
I rubbed my thumb across the Daisy chain that lay in the box and tears fell down my cheeks, all i could do was smile as i swiped the tears away with the back of my hand and took the necklace out  
"Would you mind putting it on for me?" I asked holding it out to him, which he gladly accepted  
"I'm so glad i could give you this present to you now, you left before i even got the chance too, I would have posted it to you but i didn't know where to send it" He said looking down at the ground, i could see it hurt for him to speak about it, i rested my hand on his arm and he gazing deeply into my eyes, i broke the gaze by looking down at the ground and back up at him with a smile  
"Movie and take away night?" I asked him with my head tilted to the side, he smiled in agreement

**Chapter 5 **

I was stood on the pavement with a carrier bag of Chinese takeaway in my hand looking up at this huge but beautiful house, i was gobsmacked.  
That particular moment was the perfect opportunity for me to find out if my hunch about Dougie being in a band was right.  
"It's nice isn't it" Dougie said from beside me, i could tell his ego was starting to expand as he knew I was impressed, so i thought i'd gently knock him down a peg or two.  
"Definitely, but it looks expensive, how could you afford a house like this?" I said turning to him, he stood rubbing the back of his neck as he was speechless and i could tell by the look on his face that he had some vital information hidden away.  
"Why don't we go inside, i have something i need to tell you" He said whilst gazing into my eyes, he took my hand and entwined his fingers with mine and we casually walked to the front door of his house.  
Dougie fumbled around trying to find the keys that opened the front door, once found he entered the house first and held the door open for me.  
"Please come in madame" He said in a posh voice and once again took my hand and ushered me into the house "Why thank you dear sir" I said playing along with his little role play  
"Would madame like to choose a movie to watch while i dish out the grub" He then said slowly becoming his normal self again, I let out a giggle and passed him the carrier bag and he went into the kitchen with a widely spread grin across his face, i stood in the lounge taking in the surroundings, there was a notice board on the wall full of photographs, so my curiosity lead me over there to have a look.  
There were many pictures, most of them of me and Dougie together, but mixed in between were others. A picture of Rebecca and Dougie with some other guys caught my attention, one of the guys i recognised as being Danny.  
I unpinned the picture and stood admiring it when Dougie walked back into the room with two plates of Chinese food in his hands  
"Oi missy, i thought you were choosing a dvd to watch" He said placing the two plates on a coffee table in front of the couch  
"Sorry i just got diverted by your lovely collection of photos on the notice board, I'm a little surprised at how many pictures you've kept of us, but I'm also interested to know who these people are in this picture here" I said waving it in his face, he tried to take it off me but he was too slow.  
I stuck my tongue out at him and he started chasing me around the lounge, we ended up with the sofa between us, he was one side and i was the other hiding behind it, we tried staring each other out waiting for someone to make the first move but this time i wasn't quick enough to get away, Dougie jumped on the sofa and grabbed my waist pulling me over the back causing me to end up lying on his lap looking down at him, we then ended up in moment where we got lost into each others eyes and i could feel the butterflies fluttering around in the pit of my stomach, he slowly leant up towards my face, his eyes now fixated on my lips, I felt him gently pulling my head towards him and my eyes started to close as i was waiting for the moment his lips touched mine and when they did i knew I'd hunger for more.  
Dougie tried deepening this amazing kiss wanting to tease me with his tongue, but i then pushed him away slightly and pulled myself up from the sofa and brushed off my clothes in attempt to neaten them  
"I'm sorry Dougie, i can't do this" I said placing the photo i had on the table and headed towards the door, i was about to open it when he put his hand there and pushed it shut again, he stood right up against my body looking down at me with the look of confusion, i felt the warm tears roll down my cheek and i looked him straight in the eyes, he placed a hand on my cheek and wiped the tears away with his thumb and i placed my hand on top of his and rested my face into it.  
" Dougie, this can't happen, we're friends and that's all" I said through tears, he removed his hand from the door and my face  
"At least let me walk you home?" He asked before i stepped outside  
"No it's fine, I'll be ok, thank you for inviting me over tonight" I said forcing a smile on my face and stood on my tip toes to give him a quick hug before leaving.  
I cried all the way home hating myself for letting things get out of control, I genuinely thought my meeting with Dougie was platonic, how wrong was i.

I walked into my house, it was quiet so i assumed that Layla was in her bedroom, i shut the door with force and went straight up to my room not wanting to embarrass myself by showing my tear-stained face, i sat on my bed with my head in my hands and i could hear muffled voices downstairs and then the front door close, shortly after footsteps were coming up the stairs.  
" Lolly, you ok?" Rebecca's voice sounded from outside my bedroom door I didn't answer so she invited herself in and sat beside me and comforted me, she never pushed me to explain anything, she always left me to say things in my time. I sat up and looked at her.  
"He kissed me" was all that blurted out my mouth and Rebecca smiled and shook me gently  
"That's fantastic...Isn't it?" She said when she noticed my eyes fill to the brim with tears  
"It was the best moment of my life, apart from Layla of course, but it was such a shock as i haven't kissed or been with a guy since Hayden died, i can't imagine what he'd be saying now seeing me kiss the face off my ex boyfriend" I said unable to hold back the tears  
" Lolly, i understand what you mean but Hayden's gone, i know he's most likely watching you and Layla from above, but he wouldn't want you to grow old on your own without someone to love you and look after you like he did, he'd want you and Layla to be happy"  
I then became an emotional wreck and couldn't stop crying, Rebecca pulled me into a hug and rubbed my back just letting me cry everything out, I sat up and wiped away the tears when Layla walked into my room with her favourite teddy in her arms and rubbed her eyes and looked at me, all she did was hug me, knowing I was upset.  
"It's ok mummy" She said to me tiredly and i ran my fingers through her knotted bed hair, trying to brush them out "I know darling, mummy is just missing daddy" I replied to her as she started to fall asleep in my arms  
"It's getting late, so i better head off home and i think you may have to take someone back to bed" Rebecca said nodding down towards Layla  
"Bless her, i better let you go as I'm sure Danny is waiting for you outside wanting to finish what you started on my sofa and don't deny it because it was awfully quiet when i walked in the door" I said to her and she started to blush "I'll be saying that to you one day" She said with a cheeky grin and let herself out

The next morning I woke up feeling as if the day was a good one, I went downstairs in my bed-clothes which was just a vest top and shorts, seeing Layla already sat by the television set  
"Morning sweetheart, can Mummy watch her programme a moment and then I'll put the children's channel back on" I said to her and kissed the top of her head I switched the tv over and made myself a hot drink and made Layla her breakfast i could hear the TV host going on about a band that was becoming a big worldwide sensation, performing on their show  
TV Host: Here we have performing there new single, Ladies and Gentleman...it's McFly!  
The audience screamed and bellowed I could hear Layla clapping with the audience in the lounge and I chuckled to myself, she then ran out to me in the kitchen calling for me and grabbed my hand  
"What's up?" I said to her  
"Mummy, Danny is on the TV" She said excitedly and tried dragging me into the lounge  
"Wait just one second and then I'll have a look" I said to her, but Layla was getting inpatient  
"Come on Mummy Hurry up!" She then said jumping up and down on the spot I picked up my mug of hot drink and walked into the lounge sipping on it, i choked slightly as i saw Layla pointing at Danny on the TV  
"See Mummy there's Danny and that man there, is that your friend that was at the park?" She asked as a guy that looked like Dougie appeared on the screen  
"I don't know darling, maybe" I replied  
Layla and i then went out to the kitchen and i sat her at the table and put a bowl of her favourite cereals in front of her, i usually sat at the table with her to eat my breakfast, but there was a knock on my front door.  
I pulled the door open with a small smile on my face, expecting the postal worker with a parcel that was too big for the letter box, but the smile dropped off my face, it wasn't the postal worker at the door, it was Dougie.

**Chapter 6 **

I stood at the door awkwardly looking back inside the house to check that Layla hadn't moved from the kitchen to the lounge, i stood on the doorstep and shut the door behind me not wanting to invite Dougie inside, i could see him looking me up and down noticing i was still in my bed-clothes, i tried my best to cover myself up with my arms to stop him staring at the small bit of flesh on show around my tummy area  
"How do you know where i live?" was the first sentence that came out my mouth  
" Rebecca told me, but i kind of blackmailed her into telling me because she's a tough nut to crack, shall we go inside?" He asked politely  
I forced a smile on my face and turned to open the door and bit my lip hard as we walked inside, i signalled for him to take a seat in the lounge, i was about to offer him a drink when i heard a familiar voice from the kitchen  
"Mummy, I've finished now!" Layla shouted and i heard the chair scrape across the kitchen floor and the little pattering of footsteps coming towards us, she ran into the lounge and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Dougie sat on the sofa and waved to him  
"Your Danny's friend aren't you? Are you a pop star like Danny as well? because i saw you both on the TV today" Layla asked  
He looked up at me swiftly hoping i would give him answers about why I didn't tell him about Layla, but i didn't want to talk while she was around, so he turned his attention back to her  
"Yes i am" he replied to her with a smile and without warning he pushed himself off the sofa  
"Right I'd better get going, I've got things i need to do" He said and didn't even turn to look at me and stormed off out the front door slamming it shut behind him, Layla gave me a questioning look not understanding why Dougie had left in such a hurry.  
"Mummies going to go after Dougie, so you stay here and be good girl, I'll be back in a couple of minutes"  
I kissed the top of Layla's head not caring that i was still dressed in my vest top and hot pants, i just slipped on a pair of trainers and took a deep breath to calm the nerves before running out the door after him, i grabbed him by the arm and he turned to face me, still more interested in what i was wearing before looking up at my face.  
"Why didn't you tell me that you've got a daughter and why has Danny found out before me?" Dougie asked with hurt in his voice  
"Rebecca and Danny looked after her while i came to see you, that's how Danny found out and i didn't tell you as knew how much you wanted a future and a family with me and I worried that it would hurt your feelings... and that you wouldn't like me anymore if you knew that i was a mum" I replied a little out of breath  
"Yes I'm hurt that she's not my daughter and I'm hurt that you never even told me you had another man in your life, i bet your one big happy family!" He said turning around to walk away again, so i pulled his arm again to stop him leaving, at this point i was getting annoyed by his behaviour  
"For your information, I'm not with Layla's father anymore and if i was i would have told you straight away!" I said firmly to him  
"Oh, so you left him as well did you? i hope you had the decency to tell this guy, otherwise i know exactly how he feels and i feel sorry for him" Dougie argued  
"Oh here we go, trying to make me feel guilty over something that happened 10 years ago, News flash Dougie... GET OVER IT! you should thank your lucky stars that I'm standing here in front of you because some people aren't so lucky, such as Layla, her father has gone and he's never coming back, not unless someone can miraculously bring him back from the dead!" I yelled  
Before Dougie could even say anything I started running back to my house and closed the door behind sliding down the back of it so I sat on the floor and I just burst out in tears, I then felt a pair of little arms lightly wrap around my neck and i looked up to see Layla  
"I'm going to pop upstairs...so you be a good girl... and watch some cartoons" I said sniffling between my sentence, I kissed Layla's head and ran upstairs and fell on my bed with my face hid in my pillow.

I must have fallen asleep on the top of my bed covers as I woke up to my bed bobbing up and down, I turned over still half asleep to see Layla jumping up and down on the bed, when she saw my eyes open and a smile appear on my face she threw her arms around my neck hugging me tightly and sat down beside me tilting her head to the side "Mummy are you feeling better now?" She asked  
"Yes thank-you sweetheart" I said stretching and turned to look at the clock I shot out of bed when I realised i had been asleep about 2 hours and that I hadn't made Layla any lunch or got her dressed, at that point I felt like a bad mother.  
I got dressed myself into some jeans and a pull over hoodie and picked out an outfit for Layla to get changed into "I've got a surprise for you mummy" Layla said with a huge smile after she pulled her t-shirt over her head She grabbed my hand and pulled me down the stairs causing me to almost slip down them  
"Slow down Layla, you don't Need...To...Rush" I said as I saw Dougie sat on the sofa, We just stared at each other eye to eye  
"I've talked to your friend Dougie mummy and he made me some lunch while you were upstairs and we have watched cartoons" She said excitedly  
"That's lovely darling, I'm glad you had a good time, why don't you pop upstairs for a bit because me and Dougie need to have a grown up talk" I said  
"But mummy..."  
" Dougie will still be here when you come back down, won't you?" I said looking over in his direction and he gave Layla a nod She then started to climb the stairs and i watched to make sure she wasn't going to hurt herself and then walked back into the lounge where an awkward silence had fallen.  
We both sat opposite sides of the sofa, waiting for each other to break the silence, Dougie was the first to give in.  
"Look i didn't mean what i said earlier, I was just a little upset that you kept Layla a secret, what happened to us being honest with each other?" He asked  
"Don't give me that rubbish about being honest, you didn't even tell me you were in a band, yes i had my suspicions, but I wanted you to tell me in person" I replied with my arms folded facing the opposite direction I could hear Dougie shuffling up closer to me and he placed his fingers under my chin and gently turned my head so I was facing him  
"I was going to tell you when you popped over for chinese, but you left before i got the chance"  
"I really am sorry about that, I panicked because...uh...since Hayden died I haven't been with a guy let alone kiss one, and it made me pretty emotional and confused" I confessed to him  
"So that's the name of Layla's father then, he must have been one hell of a great guy for you to have had a baby with him" Dougie replied  
" Layla wasn't a planned baby, but I wouldn't change her for the world, she's adorable, loving and always trying to keep me happy and yes Hayden was a great guy, but there is a reason I fell so madly in love with him" I said looking into Dougie's eyes  
"What was that then?" Dougie asked still gazing back into my eyes  
"He reminded me a lot of you, his interests, his fashion sense, the way he kissed me, the way he made love to me. When mum decided to move away I didn't want to leave you behind, I loved you too much, but mum promised we'd come back home after a couple of weeks, if i knew wasn't coming back I would've stayed"  
The next thing I felt was a pair of lips on mine treating me to a passionate kiss, this time I didn't push away, I just let the passion take over my body, his hands snaked around my waist while I placed my arms loosely around his neck. I got so wrapped up in the moment that I didn't hear the slow stomping coming down the stairs.  
"Yaaaaay!" yelled a voice from the bottom of the stairs Me and Dougie stopped kissing and looked over towards the voice, Layla stood there with her teddy tucked under her arm and ran over to us  
"I thought I told you to stay upstairs?" I asked raising my eyebrow at her  
"I got bored mummy and I wanted to spend some more time with Dougie if he's soon to be my new daddy..."  
Dougie tried to hush her and she tilted her head to the side and looked at him with confusion  
"You'll ruin your mummy's surprise" He whispered to Layla She then jumped up on the sofa and squeezed herself in between me and Dougie  
" Dougie's got a really important question to ask you, he told me if you say yes, he will be my new daddy, so please say yes mummy because i really want Dougie as my new daddy" She pouted I saw Dougie shake his head and place his head in his hands, from what Layla said i had a pretty good idea what the question was, he sighed and looked into my eyes again.  
"It's not exactly how i planned this to happen, i was going to surprise you in a couple of days, but i may as well ask now, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife? because the truth is Lolly, I've never stopped loving you either, i tried to find women who were as beautiful and playful, who loved to hang out with the guys like yourself, but no one ever matched up to you, your definitely one of a kind and seeing you again just made me realise that you're the girl for me" He explained  
" Dougie what about me?" Layla asked and we both chuckled at her  
"Your my favourite girl as well Layla, so don't you worry" He said to her messing up her hair  
"So whats your answer mummy?" Layla whispered to me I knew Dougie could hear her whispering and I smiled at him and whispered back  
"I think my answer is yes"  
Layla jumped up and down on the sofa with joy, but i couldn't make out why she was so excited by the fact that I said yes to Dougie's proposal. Once she had calmed down, i called Dougie into the kitchen.  
"Tell me what's going on? she never gets this excited about anything" I said to Dougie concerned  
"While you were upstairs, she told me about a wish she made for her birthday, she wished that you would fall in love again and be happy, so that she could have a new daddy, she asked me if I could be her new dad, which was a bit of a shock"  
"The little rascal" I said and placed my head on Dougie's shoulder  
"So..we better get cracking, we've got a wedding to plan" Dougie said giving my lips a peck and running up the stairs  
"Wedding planning...Yeah right!" I mumbled to myself and followed him upstairs I knew from then onwards it was the start of another great relationship with my childhood sweetheart.

THE END


End file.
